Yellow Hulk
Jackson Lenard (Yellow Hulk) is a character created by Legend but used in the Marvel Universe. He is a friend of Dr. Banners who was trying to find a cure for the hulk. But turned himself into one! Story Dr. Banner and Dr. Lenard both went to the same college. They were best friends at College. He helped Banner with many experimenter and The two bonded due to there love of Science The Yellow Hulk is Born! Dr Banner payed a surprise visit to his old friend. The two discuses the events of the Avengers and they played chess, and went out to dinner. During the time they were together. Bruce cut himself while washing a knife for Dr.Lenard. Dr. Lenard then gave Banner a cloth and wiped his blood on it and got a bandage. After the friends said there Farrell. Dr.Lenard found the cloth and found the blood was still liquid. He took the blood to his secret lab and tried to find a cure for the Hulk. He then used Liquid-Legenite and other liquids to make an Immune to the effects of the Gamma Radiation that transformed Banner. Dr. Lenard then filled a gas chamber with Gamma Radiation and walked inside after drinking the antidote. Unfortunately, the antidote failed. He then grew to the height of 8'7 and turned yellow due to the Legenite. (Instead of the Legenite Killing him, it made him turn yellow). He then Grew huge and then went unconscious. Hulk vs Yellow Hulk He then awoke in horror as he saw that he had turned into the Yellow Hulk. He then ran from his house and went into the city mindlessly smashing things. Seeing this, Nick Furry orders the Avengers to stop this. The Avengers assembled and went into the city. Going to destroy this New "Hulk" Yellow Hulk then Smashed the Avengers. Knocking them out with Lightning Hulk Smash. Hulk and Thor however stayed Up and attacked. Yellow Hulk then dodged a hit from hulk and the punch lands on Thor, sending the god of thunder flying. The Hulks then Duke it out. Landing Huge hits on each other. Until Yellow Hulk Transformed into Dr. Lenard Again. Hulk, shocked,pics up his friend and begins to walk back to the ship. The other Avengers awake and follow Hulk. Thor managed to come back slightly shaken by the hit. Explanation Please Hulk then began to question Dr. Lenard back at Avengers HQ. He then Asks him how he became Yellow Hulk. Dr. Lenard Explains what happened to him while trying to cure the hulk. Hulk then shakes his head and tells him that "There is no cure for the Hulk". Hulk then walks out and Dr. Lenard then sits disappointed in himself. Yellow Hulk vs Red Hulk Red Hulk then attacks the city in search for Yellow Hulk. Trying to make him join the new Legion Of Villains. The |Yellow Hulk standing over a defeated Red Avengers assemble and go to find him. Dr. Lenard Sneaks on to the ship before they take off. The team fights Red Hulk but they find that Red She-Hulk is with him. The two then beat hulk and Red She-Hulk distracts the other Avengers. Dr.Lenard comes and Sees that Red Hulks new Hulk Armor makes him too much for the Hulk. He then tries to transform but cannot. He then is attacked by Red She-Hulk and fells pain as she begins to inflict great pain on him with painful Holds to his body. He then opens his Golden eyes and they begin to glow. He then transforms into The Phenomenal Yellow Hulk. Yellow Hulk then makes show of Red She-Hulk. Beating her and electrocuting her with Legenite Energy. He then beats Red Hulk due to his speed and Red Hulk retreats with an Semi Conscious Red She-Hulk and badly bused Armor. The avengers then return to hulk and Yellow Hulk Helps Hulk Up. They team then temporary takes care of Yellow Hulk. Yellow Hulk vs She Hulk Yellow Hulk then learns that his transformation comes through pain. While he trains himself with his Electrokinisiks. The Avengers then send Him on a solo mission to go and stop an Illegal Drug trade. Yellow Hulk then encounters She Hulk. The two Hulks then circle Each other questioning. After a long pause. Yellow Hulk attacks She Hulk and there battle destroys the drug carts. She Hulk then strangles Yellow Hulk and Yellow Hulk grows in more strengths and beats she hulk. Then he gets a message from Dr. Banner saying that she is a friend. Yellow Hulk then tells She Hulk of the Misunderstanding and She Hulk calls American Dream over. The Three Then go to the Avengers Base. Then After the Avengers Inform The two (She Hulk and American Dream) They two women Leave. Becoming a Temporary Avenger Yellow Hulk then Becomes a temporary Avenger. Hulk then tells Yellow Hulk that he will help him become a better "Hulk" Then the Two De-transform back into Dr. Banner and Dr. Lenard. They then go and have dinner with Mr. Stark (Tony). Powers and Abilities Yellow Hulk has all the main abilities a "Hulk" would have. Super Steangh: Yellow Hulk is incredibly Strong. But is the Weakest of the Male Hulks. Super Speed: Yellow Hulk can move faster than the speed of sound due to the electricity flowing through him. Legenite Immunity: Due to the Non Radiation of Liquid Legenite going through Dr. Lenard's Blood. He is immune to the deadly radiation of Solid Legenite. Self Control: Since Yellow Hulks transformation is not triggers by Anger. He has better self Control than all the other "Hulks". Electrokinisiks Abilities: Yellow Hulk can make large Amounts of Electricity and uses his main attack "Lightning Hulk Smash". Warping: He can warp from one place to another due to his Legenite Personality Yellow Hulk is surprisingly Calm. And is not as angry as the other Hulks. He is mainly very polite due to him having better self control. But is still very pron to get mad if provoked. Trivia -Yellow Hulk can control How long he is the Phenomenal Yellow Hulk -His transformation is triggered Via Pain -He grows stronger the more pain he fells -His weakness is Pain relive -He likes Classical Music -The Less Pain The Phenomenal Yellow Hulk Fells, he slowly will grow weaker. -In Hulk: Unleashed, He is playable. Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Hulk